What We Become/Issue 19
The group kept running down the street. Adam took a moment to look around and noticed zombies, literally everywhere. The massive horde behind them, had to have hundreds. "Their everywhere!" James yelled in panic. Adam looked around him and sure enough, more zombies we're spilling out from alley ways and coming from all corners. The horde wasn't that far beyond. That's when it hit him. They we're pratically leading the zombie horde straight to the hotel. "Wait!" Adam yelled. "What is it?" Frank and Larry yelled at the same time. Nobody had slowed down their pace. "We're leading them to the hotel! There!" Adam said pointing to another street. "Let's lead them down that street and make them we're going that way! Then we can cut through an alleyway!" "Good idea! Let's move people!" Larry yelled. The group turned down the side street and sure enough the zombie horde followed. "Great idea man, it's working" James said to Adam as he ran up beside him. "Thanks" The group continued to run down the street and turned into an alleyway where they crossed on the hotel's street. To their complete and utter horror, another horde came down the hotel's street. "Fuck..." Adam gasped. "To the gate quickly!" ''' '''Everyone ran to the gate. "Hey! Anyone?" Kenneth and Kevin came running outside to the gate. "Hurry! Unlock it!" Melanie yelled as the horde inched closer. Kenneth and Kevin opened the gate as the group came running inside. A zombie lunged for Morgan but Kevin jumped out and whacked it with an axe. As Kevin ran back inside, a crawling zombie grabbed his leg and bit it. "AARGGHHHH!!!!" Kevin yelled as he fell to the ground. Adam pulled out his gun and shot it. James and Morgan grabbed Kevin and dragged him inside. "Shut the gate!" Frank, Larry and Kenneth grabbed the gate and pulled it shut and locked it. The zombies began banging on it. Larry walked over with an axe. "Fuck..not my leg!" Kevin pleaded. "We could save your life, like we saved Harold's" "Fuck...I don't know...fuck just do it!" Larry swung down and cut off Kevin's leg. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "Quickly, we need to get him to the infirmary!" Adam yelled. Frank, Larry, Adam, James and Morgan began to carry Kevin's body to the infirmary as the others followed behind. David ran off to tell Carley. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ David burst through Carley's door and ran into the room. "Hey, are you guys back already?" Lilly asked who was helping watch the kids. "Uhh..you guys should come with me. Quick. Kevin's injured" ' '"What? Where is he?!" Carley yelled. "In the infirmary, he was bit..." "Oh my god!" Carley yelled as she picked up Victoria and ran to the infirmary. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The other group members came into the infirmary. As soon as Carley and Victoria saw the unconscious Kevin lying on the bed, they began to cry. Tyler put a comforting hand on Carley's shoulder. "Well, I was able to patch him up quick enough so he barely lost any blood" Karen began to explain. Everyone eased up again. "But, he's running a fever" Everyone tensed up again. "He's burning up quite quickly" "Is it the biter infection?" Adam asked. "Could be anything. I don't think it is though. You guys severed his leg pretty high above the wound from what I can see" she motioned for Kevin's severed leg sitting on a table. "It's seem I'm lacking the proper antibiotics for his fever, Larry, David, James, you guys need to make another run to the hospital. I have a list of what I need". "Alright, we'll get on it right away" Larry tells her. "Yeah" James and David say in unison. As everyone began to exit the infirmary, Carley turned to Karen with an angry expression on her face. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before that you we're low on antibiotics?" Carley pratically screamed. "Look, I'm sorry. I forgot to check last time..." "My ass!" "Look Carley, we're all sorry for what happened to Kevin but Karen forgetting to check the medicine supply is an honest mistake" "Stay out of this!" she growled at him. "Don't talk to him like that!" Melanie yelled at Carley. But she was stopped by Adam putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. "Come'on. Let's give her some space". ''' '''Melanie obliged and followed Adam outside. Carley had tears in her eyes. She picked up Victoria and walked out of the room leaving Karen to tend to Kevin. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Larry, David and James we're getting ready to leave. They each had a backpack and a gun. They we're planning to climb over the concrete wall surrounding the pool area and sneak in the backroads to the pharmacy since the maingate was surrounded by zombies. David and Larry we're moving the lifeguard chair to the wall to climb over. "James, you be careful out there" Lilly pleaded with worry in her voice. "Relax Lilly, I'll be fine, I've got Larry and David to protect me" James replied reassuringly. "Yeah we got you're back. But it wouldn't hurt to pop you're head up every now and then" Larry says as he looks at James. "I know, I got it" Larry and David hop over the wall. James kisses Lilly before hopping on to the wall. "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry!" James says before jumping over. Morgan walks over to Adam, Lilly and Melanie who watch the trio go over the wall. "Hey Adam, what are we going to do about the biters at the gate?" Morgan asks. "Ignore them for now, as long as we don't give them a reason to knock the gate over they won't. We need to stay quiet". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Carley and Victoria sit in their room crying over Kevin. "Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" Victoria asks. "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Larry' *'David' *'Alice' *'Karen' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #20.' Category:Issues